Sea Dive
"Oh! hello! my name is Sea dive what's yours?, if I may know..... *Blushes* " ''- Sea's greeting. '''Appearance:' Hair: Her hair is kinda shaggy and not organized. Hair Color/s: Blonde (Mostly), Silver (when she's in a bad mood), and Blue (always there). Tail: Her tail has one lock of blue color and the rest Blond (Mostly) and/or Silver (when she's in a bad mood). Eyes: Normal mare eyes. Eye color/s: Blue eyes (Both) Face: Her face is mostly happy but until she gets stressed she holds her mane and tries to pull it off and becomes forgetful and/or wants what she doesn't want. Uniform: She always wears her uniform (I'm making it ATM) she never takes it off until if she needs to wash it. Bow: She wears her small bow on her left side because it belonged to her mother and she promised she'll never forget her....... Likes and Dislikes: Likes: #She loves- I MEAN! Likes Stardust. #She loves the color blue. #She loves Pop music. #She likes making friends. #She likes being jealous to somepony else. #She loves caring for others and not being selfish. #She loves love music. #She likes doing work, well...... not that much :P. Dislikes: #She hates being pushed around with work. #She hates Helghans. #She scared of being punished by Colonel Gethry. #She hates scared of monsters and/or mythical creatures. #She hates getting sick. #She hates being sad and alone...... Status in Equestria: Full Name: Sea Oceania Dive Nickname/s: Sea, Lusitania who sanked! (by Echo Repeat), Lover of the ocean (by Duel Tapper). Sex: Mare Kind: Pegasus Age: 23 (And on going) Family: Neighcolas Oceania Dive (Younger Brother), Lusee Clover Dive (Deceased Mother), Douglas Oceania Dive (Deceased Father). Relationship/s: "I cannot tell I'm too shy..... *Blushes* " - Sea telling you that she can't tell her Special somepony. Relative/s: Johnny M. Washington, Ripley Point, Roebuck Gills. Occupation: Soldier Commander in the I.S.A. and Blue Python Squadron. Current Rank (Military OC's only sorry): Commander in everycompany and Squads. Birth Place: Berlin, Germany. Birth Date: 3/23/73 March 23, 2073. Hometown: Las Pegasus Death Location: ------ Years Lived: 23 years, 5 months, 7 days and 12 hours. Friends (OC and not): Reiben Caliver Paige (Army Friend), Stardust the Unknown (She kinda has a crush on him :$), Johnny M. Washington (Often Seen Friend), Emily "Cry" Watson (Best Friend Forever), Jackson Armor Piercer (Favorite Soldier) Commander Cody Soul Jonathan (Cousin). Personality: Optimistic, Understandable, Grit, Intergrity, Self- control, and Leadership. Sea's Quotes: "WHA-?! NO! NO! It was supposed to work!. oh no......... I'm going to get punished *Tears up* " - Sea failing a mission and worries of getting punished by General Gethry. " YES! you can coun't on me Gethry! I'll not fail you now! " - Sea promising Gethry that she will not fail. "Hi Clover I MEAN! Princess Clover......." - Sea first meeting Princess Clover my Princess OC. "AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!! PLEASE! GETHRY! Have mercy! I'm so AGH! Sorry! AAHAAAAAAAHH!!!!!!" ''-'' Sea being punished by Gethry. "Always unsuspecting, so easy to lure all away from...... All the angels within........" - Sea telling something when Johnny becomes demented. "I'aaam!!!....... Letting go of all I know......" - Sea attemping to make suicide but stops at the last second. 'Commander of the Intergalactic Strategic Alliance A.K.A. the I.S.A. : ' Sea Dive is the Commander or vice-leader of the Intergalatic Strategic Alliance or I.S.A. in short she has been the vice-leader for 4 years already since she was 19 years old! (:D). She is an awesome friend who isn't selfish and cares for others but in the mean time not taking care of herself (D:) . Her mane changed it's color permanently when she is 23 years old into Silver (Or grey whatevah) because of Stress and depression, she only wants now is a Boyfriend which almost cost her life to find one, until she met Stardust she has a little crush on Star where she keeps it as a secret (So don't tell Star that! >:( ). She finds being the Vice-Commander as a easy beginning until 4 months later she finds herself in stress and didn't faught for 7 months so she can rest, after all being a leader is hard work, especially for a Mare NO OFFENSE! ladies!. 'Sea's Heart Condition: ' "AH!! OH! it's you! phew! Don't scare like that Jackson!" - Jackson scaring Sea in the middle of the night. For 13 years Sea has been through a heart condition which means she faints, falls unconcious often, and/or gets sick mostly, when she gets TOO stress and tired or heart broken for being dumped 56 times (Yeah poor Sea...). She got one severe heart attack in school in the science test because of anxiously worrying about her score, her heart beated so fast that she collapsed infront of the teacher and they called help for carrying her to the hospital. After a few days in the hospital she woke up saying "I'm sorry for scaring you dad...... I'm so sorry..." apologizing to her dad for scaring him that much she almost gave HIM a heart attack. Category:Pony Category:Based on real person Category:Pegasus Category:Female Category:Mare Category:Leader